


To the Stars Above

by specimen_f



Category: Hetalia - Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specimen_f/pseuds/specimen_f
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Russia and America's relationship. Originally for Creative Writing. Cold War OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Stars Above

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia; no matter how much I wish I did. Otherwise the Cold War paring would be so canon it wouldn't be funny...okay maybe it would. C:

**\- To the Stars Above -**

To the rest of the world they only hated each other,

Neither seemed to have the capacity of a true lover.

One from the clutches of the blistering cold,

The other never did as they were told.

Harsh words and cruel actions they knew best,

To them this was not just a test.

Ghost touches they swore were never real,

Further brought out their human zeal.

Secret kisses spilled from chapped lips,

Strands of blond hair slipping through chilly finger tips.

Memories of childish love stories from long ago,

Watching each other grow and grow.

Suppressed desires that fill them both,

This is their final silent oath.

From distance that is still so painfully close,

With unwavering loyalty unlike most.

When brilliant blue meets liquid lavender.

Neither is left lingering to gander.

Guarded glances that they equally share,

The truth is still among the clouds up in the air.

With an unspoken passion that will never die,

One day up to the beckoning stars they will fly.

They will meet again way up there,

Without the need to really care.

To reach as far as they can,

Far away from the sight of any man.

Among the stars they will stay,

Together doing just as they may.

From the heavens they will never descend,

Instead become much more than friends.

They will be able to start all over again,

Finally able to forgive, forget, and begin again.

 **\- R &R -**


End file.
